


babydoll

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [22]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Family Reunions, Implications of sex but nothing explicit, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, a shitton of ocs bc we meet race’s Italian fam, spot likes being called babydoll, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot go to race’s family reunion





	babydoll

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people  
the feedback on these has been so crazy amazing like im blown away please keep it up bc i love it sooo much!!!  
enjoy!!

Spot exhaled and pursed his lips to one side, feeling his heart pound dangerously. Race straightened his collar. 

“Okay, everyone in this room is very heavily Italian, which you are decidedly not.” Race smiled at Spot, and Spot managed a weak one back. “All of them except my Zia Caprice and Papà Giovanni are really nice, though, and Caprice is the only one who’s actually mean. Papà is just protective.”

Spot nodded. “Okay, it’s gonna be fine.” He assured himself, looking up into Race’s face. “It’s gonna be fine, right?”

Race kissed him sweetly. “Yes, it’s gonna be perfect.”

“Why did I come to this?” He whined worriedly.

“Because I want my family to meet you.”

“They’ve met me before!”

Race giggled. “Then why are you nervous?”

“Because I’m your boyfriend now.”

“Damn right you are.” Race smacked his ass, and Spot yelped and glared at him as he burst into laughter. “They’re going to love you, babydoll. And even if they don’t, the only ones I care about are my mom and Maya, and they already love you.”

Spot exhaled, leaned into Race’s body, smirked a little. “Call me babydoll again.”

Race kissed his nose. “Babydoll.”

He hummed, leaned up to kiss him sweetly, and then threaded their fingers together, smiling slightly. “I like that.” He murmured quietly, and watched Race grin.

“Come on, love, we’re already late.” 

Spot let out an extended groan and let Race drag him into the banquet hall, shutting his eyes.

—

“_Papà__ Giovanni, questo è il mio ragazzo, Sean.”_ Race said, holding Spot’s hand.

Race’s great-grandfather was an old, old man, with a sagging golden face and eyes like dark chocolate. His body had been confined to a wheel chair, but he had the sort of frame that implied immense strength, once. His expression was hard, thin lips tight, a scar slicing beside his right eye. His dark gaze regarded Spot inscrutably and bore into his nervous face.

“_È_ _buono con te?”_ He asked Race in a low, rasping voice, without looking away from Spot.

Whatever he’d said, Race nodded furtively at it. “_Si_, _ si, moltissimo. Sempre un gentiluomo, nonno.”_

He nodded and clicked his tongue. “ _Bene, bene.”_ A pause, and he finally looked back to Race. “How have you been, son?”

Race’s eyes widened slightly. “You speak English now!” He said joyfully, and an amused glint appeared in Giovanni’s eyes as he glanced back to Spot.

“It can be useful.” He said, a slight smile coming to his face. Race squeezed Spot’s hand, chuckling, and Spot squeezed back.

Race and Giovanni talked for a long time, catching up. Race told him about living in New York, going to college, getting his first job as a dance instructor and rising in the ranks until he managed the entire studio. Giovanni, unsurprisingly, had a similar sense of humor and disposition as Race, which he showed after deciding he liked Spot. He’d lived in Italy for almost his entire life, but moved with his granddaughter, Bianca—Race’s mother—when she’d come to the states. He’d gone back for a brief time, after his son had died, to help his family, but he’d returned sometime last year and was apparently here to stay.

Race pulled Spot up, finally, dragging him to the food table and then into a secluded corner with a glass of wine in hand.

“What did your grandpa say about me?” Spot asked immediately, taking a sip of Race’s wine.

Race smiled. “I introduced you as my boyfriend, he asked if you were good to me, and I said yes, because you are. He said good.” His grin widened. “He likes you, I can tell. He never talks about Italy with people he doesn’t like.”

Spot smiled. “Nice.” He murmured, trying to hide his extreme joy. “How are you doing?”

“Oh my god, everyone here is so Italian, I’m having anxiety.” Race said, taking a long drink from his glass.

“_You’re_ Italian, Tonio.” Spot pointed out, but still reached out to put a steadying hand on Race’s hip.

“Everyone in this room except for maybe six people were born and lived much of their lives in Verona.” He exhaled, eyes darting around the room, and Spot reached up to grab his chin gently. 

He tilted his face down. “They’re your family, they love you very much.” Spot kissed him gently, one arm banding around his waist, and smiled gently. “And I do too.”

Race grinned. “How come you’re never this sweet around our friends?”

“Because,” Spot kissed him again, goofily. “Only you’re permitted to know I’m not mean.” He reveled in Race’s widening smile. “Let’s go find your mom and sister, where are they?”

“They’re over there.” Race said, pointing to a table close to the middle of the room, where two familiarly blonde heads bobbed and moved as they spoke. “Oh my god, they’re with Belle and Mass!”

Spot followed close behind as Race dragged him towards the middle, smiling slightly. “Who’re Belle and Mass?”

Race weaved in between tables. “Bellissa and Massimo, my zia’s twins. They’re my favorite cousins.” He flashed a grin over his shoulder. “Mass, Belle!” 

A dark-haired girl turned first, finding the source of the call and grinning brightly. She had the same freckles as Race, but her skin was darker, like milky chocolate. 

“Antonio!” She called, in the slightest Italian accent. Race let go of Spot’s hand to catch her in a spinning hug, laughing. “ _Dio mio, _I haven’t seen you in years!” She tossed dark hair from her face as he set her down. “Massi, it’s Antonio!”

A boy with the same dark skin and hair stood from the table, his smile literally mirroring Bellissa’s. He drew Race into a one-armed hug, grinning. “It’s great to see you,  _cugino.”_

Race nodded and Spot stood by his side, giving a half wave to his boyfriend’s cousins.

“Oh,” Bellissa said, cocking one brow. A smirk twisted her lips. “I haven’t seen you before,” she said lowly.

Massimo elbowed his obviously flirting sister, but Race just grinned and slung an arm over Spot’s shoulders. “Belle, this is my boyfriend, Sean.”

Massimo shook his head, chuckling, and Bellissa smiled. “Apologies, for my sister, who flirts with everything that casts a shadow.” He laughed.

His sister pinched his hand, spat something in Italian, and turned back to Spot with a decidedly friendly smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sean, I assume you’re treating my cousin correctly?”

Race blushed and opened his mouth before Spot could, but his sister cut both of them off, standing from her place at the table. “He is, Belle, you can retreat a bit.” Maya laughed, and gave both Spot and her brother a warm hug. “Great to see you guys.”

Spot grabbed Race’s hand. “Great to see you too, Maya.”

Race’s mother stood, her usually drawn face offering them both an easy smile. She had the aged, yellowish look of someone who knew things beyond their years, things they shouldn’t have to. But her blue eyes, Race’s blue eyes, were kind when they landed on the two of them. 

“Mamma!” Race greeted joyfully, surging forward to catch her in a hug.

Bianca ran a soft, slightly-shaking hand over his blonde hair, and smiled. “You get taller each time I see you,  _caro.” _She murmured against his shoulder.

Race grinned softly, bittersweetly, and leaned back to gesture to Spot. “Mamma, you know Seanie, my boyfriend.”

Spot smiled as Bianca pulled him into a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Higgins.”

“Always a treasure, dear.” She leaned back, put a palm against his cheek, smiled in a perfectly mothering way. It made Spot’s heart ache, just slightly, made him miss his birth mother and Medda at the same time. Bianca might have been through difficult periods throughout her life, but if there was one thing that had never wavered, it was how much she loved her children.

Spot took Race’s hand as Massimo and Maya delved into a new conversation, sitting at the table once more. “I love your family.” He murmured gently.

Race snorted. “Them, and all their crazy.”

Spot kissed the side of his face, the corner of his mouth. “It’s endearing.” A kiss on his lips, which Race returned sweetly. “You’re cute.”

“Thank you, babydoll.” Race grinned.

Spot let out a joyous sigh. “I really, really love that.” He giggled, and Race just laughed and pulled them towards the table.

—

“So, was it as bad as you thought it’d be?” Spot murmured on the way home. Their hands were intertwined over the console, and his thumb ran idly over the back of Race’s palm, soothing and soft.

Race smiled. “No, not nearly.” He lifted their hands to kiss Spot’s knuckles. “What about you? Was it bad?”

“No. Zia Caprice was kinda rough, but I was ready for it.” Spot laughed. “I’m happy your great-grandpa liked me. He was kinda scary.”

“Old, fairly grumpy, rich-enough-to-have-a-summer-house Italians tend to be scary.” Race chuckled, blue eyes catching in the street light as he turned the corner. Their apartment building rose in the distance, and Spot let out a grateful sigh.

“I’m happy to be getting home.” He murmured. “I was very stressed before that, and now I’m tired.”

Race chuckled, parking and shutting the car off without letting go of his hand until he actually got out of the car. He slid across the hood to open Spot’s door before Spot himself could, offering his hand once more, bowing like some Victorian escort. Spot just smiled tiredly and took it.

The walk up to their apartment—and a walk it was, since the elevator was once again out of order—was quiet and easy, and their hands swung between them. 

“You did good tonight, you know.” Race murmured.

A smile. “You think so?”

“Mmhmm.” Race grinned back. “It makes me remember how you gained my good graces so quickly, in third grade. You’re a charmer, Conlon.”

He bumped his shoulder. “You just have a weak spot for me.” 

Race dropped a kiss on his hair. “That I do.”

Spot tried and failed to hold back his relieved sigh as they stepped through the doorway. He wasn’t sleepy, exactly, he was just glad to be home, out of the happy raucous and back with his boyfriend, alone.

Race lips trace a vein in his neck, fingers already lifting the hem of his shirt, and Spot shudders. “Eager, are you?” He giggled distractedly, one hand raising to twine in Race’s blonde locks.

“For you?” Race’s teeth skidded over his pulse point and Spot felt his heart stop and restart. “Always, babydoll.”

Spot spun in Race’s arms, crashing their mouths together, and backed Race against the door.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh la la  
they love each other  
hope you enjoyed my loves, i love you v much!!  
<333


End file.
